thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Francine (TV Series)
Francine is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Francine is also a part of the construction crew alongside Abraham Ford, Tobin, Bruce, Jake, Tommy, and Carter. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Francine's life before or after the outbreak. It is possible she lived near Alexandria before the apocalypse. Francine is described as 'having the strength and character of someone who may have been a fighter prior to the apocalypse. Either she was in the military or served as a police officer. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the outbreak, Francine is said to have seen and experienced a lot on her own. At some point later she made her way to the Alexandria Safe-Zone alone where she then settled in to the community. Upon being interviewed by the community's leader Deanna Monroe, she proved to be a capable member and thus was assigned as a member of the construction crew, alongside Tobin, Bruce, Tommy, Jake, and Carter while she most likely worked in the building of the safe-zone's walls. Season 5 "Spend" Francine is with the construction crew on lookout duty as her fellow survivors gather materials from the Woodlands Mall site. She falls out of the construction vehicle after walkers attack the site, injuring her leg. She then becomes surrounded by walkers, with her fellow construction workers planning to leave her behind, but is saved by Abraham Ford. After, she punches Tobin in the face after he almost abandoned her and is willing to remain working after Abraham starts leading the team. "Conquer" Francine is among the townspeople present at the community forum to discuss Rick Grimes' fate. She also witnesses the murder of Reg Monroe, which she is horrified at, and the subsequent execution of Pete Anderson. Season 6 "First Time Again" Francine is present at the meeting in Deanna's house regarding Rick's plan on what to do with the walkers at the quarry. Sometime after the meeting, she is at the armory with Deanna's son Spencer, Olivia, and Tobin, listening to Carter's plan to kill Rick and take over Alexandria. She is hesitant and does not agree with Carter's ideas. Later, she helps Rick and the other Alexandrians build a wall to deter the zombies away from the community. She is also present at the quarry when the zombies suddenly break out and she is dispatched to her designated spot with the other residents to keep the zombies moving along the road. "Now" Francine returns to Alexandria and is present during the meeting after Rick returns. When Rick insists on making the community as silent as a graveyard, Francine interjects, saying "it already is a graveyard". "No Way Out" When the herd invaded, Francine retreated inside one of the houses for safety. Francine witnesses Rick slaughtering zombies by himself in the streets and is inspired to join the group as she sees other townspeople arrive to help. She is among the residents to battle zombies for hours until they are all killed. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Francine was walking down the street when Carol appeared and gave her a container of cookies. Francine willingly accepted and smiles. She is later present at the meeting in the church, listening to Rick's speech about the danger of the Saviors. When Rick asked if anyone objected to the idea of attacking the Saviors, Francine remained silent. "Last Day on Earth" Francine is on gate duty with Scott and allows Rick and the others in the RV leave to get Maggie Greene medical care at the Hilltop Colony. Season 7 "Service" Francine stands outside with Tobin and Kent and watches the Saviors ransack their houses. Later, Francine is among the townspeople present at the church when Rick informs them that he is no longer in charge and that all guns need to be turned over to the Saviors. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Francine has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Abraham Ford Abraham and Francine are on good terms with each other, mainly because he saved her life when walkers attacked the construction site, whereas the others planned to leave her behind. She was extremely grateful and stayed in the construction team because of Abraham's sacrifice for her. It is unknown how she reacted to Abraham's death. Tobin Francine and Tobin are shown to have a strained relationship. This is due to the fact that he planned to abandon her after she got injured when walkers attacked the construction site. After this incident, about a week later they are seen standing together with Olivia and Spencer Monroe listening to Carter's plan to kill Rick, though they don't interact. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Spend" *"Conquer" Season 6 *"First Time Again" *"Now" *"No Way Out" *"Not Tomorrow Yet" *"Last Day on Earth" Season 7 *"Service" Trivia Category:All TV Series Characters Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 5 Minor Characters Category:Season 6 Minor Characters Category:Season 7 Minor Characters Category:Spend Category:Conquer Category:First Time Again Category:Now Category:No Way Out Category:Not Tomorrow Yet Category:Last Day on Earth Category:Service